Sequel : I'm Here for You, Sakura
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Haruno Sakura pecinta Animanga dan dia sangat menyukai tokoh komik/ "Naruto? Anda tadi memanggilnya Naruto?" Tanya.../... Sakura. " Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tidak apa aku menjadi orang lain, asal kau bahagia. Because… I'm here for you, Sakura. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi orang yang mencintaimu."/ Silahkan baca dulu I'm Here for You Sakura/ NaruSaku, Oneshoot [AU]


"Aku kembali Sakura." Ucap lelaki yang sedang duduk di samping Sakura yang masih belum sadar . "Aku kembali… hanya untukmu."

Cukup lama lelaki tampan itu memandangi wajah putih nanmulus milik gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengelus rambut panjang yang sewarna bunga kebanggaan Negara matahari terbit itu. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar di ruangan yang berdominan warna merah muda.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke isi kamar rawat Sakura. Isi kamar rawat Sakura sangat berbeda dengan kamar rawat yang lainnya. Sakura memang masih di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Hanya saja, penampilan kamar rawat Sakura sengaja dirubah sama persis seperti kamar yang ada di rumah Sakura. Katanya, agar Sakura merasa lebih nyaman dan seperti berada di rumah sendiri.

Dinding kamar yang berwarna merah muda dan di dinding tersebut terdapat gambar-gambar hasil karya Sakura yang ada di sketsa gambarnya. Hanya saja gambar yang ada di dinding kamar itu sudah memiliki warna dan jauh lebih menarik dari sketsa gambar Sakura.

"Ehem. Jadi, gadis ini yang membuatmu berubah seperti sekarang ini?" tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu rokok datang menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Iya. Dia lah gadis yang membuatku sampai sekarang bertahan."

"Seperti kita harus segera pulang, Sasuke."

Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu, mengangguk dan pandangannya kembali pada Sakura. "Sakura, aku datang dan ada di sini hanya untukmu. Cepatlah sembuh, karena aku menunggumu seperti… dulu lagi." Bisiknya ke telinga kecil Sakura.

"Kita pergi paman." Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Sakura, ia menyempatkan mengecup kening Sakura sekilas. Susah itu, lelaki yang hanya diketahui nama kecilnya itu, pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Sakura bersama dengan pria berambut abu-abu itu—yang tidak lain adalah pamannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3_**

**_Sequel : I'm Here for You, Sakura Story © Biiancast Rodith_**

**_Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura_**

**_Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, ide pasaran. Silahkan baca dulu I'm Here for You Sakura. DLDR_**

* * *

.

.

.

Masih seperti biasanya, Ino kembali berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sakura. Di tangan kirinya, ia membawa bekal makan siangnya untuk ia nikmati di kamar rawat Sakura, dan di tangan kanannya, ia membawa beberapa kuntum bunga lily putih yang Ino tahu, itu adalah bunga kesukaan Sakura.

"_Ohayou_ _sleeping bauty. _Wah, sepertinya ada orang yang mengirimimu bunga selain aku ya, Saku." Ucap Ino saat ia melihat ada seikat bunga lily yang sudah dirangkai seindah mungkin di atas buffet samping tempat tidur Sakura. "Ternyata sang pangeran telah bertemu dengan sang putri nih." Gurau Ino.

Sambil mebersihkan dan menyisir rambut panjang Sakura, Ino berkata lagi "Sebelum sang pangeran datang kemari, sebaiknya tampilan sang putri harus sudah cantik. Baiklah Saku, bersiaplah bangun dari mimpi panjangmu karena sebentar lagi pangeran tampan akan datang menghampirimu. Hihihi.."

Kini penampilan Sakura, sudah jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya sudah dipoles dengan sedikit _make up_ untuk mempercerah raut wajah Sakura dan poni bagian depan yang sudah memanjang, dijepit Ino dengan jepitan rambut berambut _pink_ dan itu mempermanis penampilan Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang jauh lebih cantik. Jadi, sang putri gak perlu malu lagi jika bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Tunggu sebentar ya Saku. Aku akan bertanya kepada perawat, siapa pangeran yang menemuimu." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya, menggoda Sakura.

Ino sangat sadar, bahwa lawan bicaranya hanya bisa tidur dan tidak akan membalas perkataannya. Tapi, Ino sangat yakin dan percaya, bahwa sebenarnya Sakura masih dapat mendengar dan merasakan kasih sayang yang telah dia berikan selama Sakura sakit.

Sekalipun Ino sangat sibuk, dia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menjenguk dan melihat keadaan Sakura. Pernah Ino sudah mulai jenuh untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit, karena ia merasa semua yang dia lakukan untuk Sakura sia-sia, karena Sakura tak kunjung sadar.

Hampir seminggu Ino tidak datang ke rumah sakit, selama seminggu pula dia mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya. Ino bermimpi kilas balik kejadian yang membuat Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit.

Sekembalinya Ino melalukan rutinitasnya menjenguk Sakura, betapa sedihnya Ino melihat Sakura yang semakin pucat, seakan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan Sakura. Karena Ino sangat tahu, bahwa orangtua Sakura sangat sibuk dan hanya bisa sebentar mampir ke rumah sakit untuk melihat perkembangan Sakura.

Oleh karena itu, untuk menebus rasa bersalah Ino karena hampir melupan Sakura, Ino berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu ada buat Sakura. Untuk selalu siap berdiri disamping Sakura.

Cklek…

"Hah… Apa sih kerjanya perawat-perawat disini. Masa mereka tidak tahu, siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung ke kamarmu ini Saku. Kalau yang datang kemari orang jahat dan berniat buruk sama kamu, apa mereka mau bertanggung jawab?" ucap Ino panjang kali lebar, seakan tidak perduli bahwa pemilik kamar ini membutuhkan ketenangan.

"Kalau mereka masih teledor lagi, aku akan melaporkan mereka kepada dokter Tsunade, biar mereka dapat pelajar." Rutuk Ino. Sangking kesalnya, Ino meremas amplop yang berisi surat kesehatan Sakura ditangannya. "Akkhh, suratnya." Ino langsung tersadar bahwa ia sudah merusak surat kesehatan Sakura dan segera membaca isi surat tersebut.

Betapa bahagianya Ino saat membaca isi tersebut. Ternyata perkembangan kesehatan Sakura, berisi bahwa keadaan Sakura sudah semakin membaik. "Sakura, cepatlah sembuh. " Wajah Ino yang tadinya kusut seperti surat yang ada digenggamannya, kini kata kusut sudah tidak tampak seperti kertas yang sudah selesai di setrika.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, setiap Ino berkunjung di pagi hari ke kamar rawat Sakura, ia menemukan bunga kesukaan Sakura sudah berganti dengan bunga yang baru. Pernah juga Ino datang lebih cepat datang ke rumah sakit, tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang misterius yang telah mengirimi Sakura bunga itu.

Hari ini, entah kabar apa lagi yang akan disampaikan Ino sama Sakura, sampai ia ngos-ngosan masuk ke kamar rawat Sakura. Mungkin dia berlari dari toko bunga miliknya menuju rumah sakit, hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar tersebut.

Alangkah kangetnya Ino, melihat seseorang menduduki kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Ino sangat yakin bahwa dia mengenal sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk menunggui Sakura bangun. "Kau?" Kedua mata indah Ino hanya bisa terbelalak lebar, dan mulutnya komat-kamit seperti ikan mas koi.

"Apa kabar nona… Yamanaka?" Sapa lelaki itu dan senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya

"Anda… Sasuke Uchiha, bukan? Ap—apa yang anda lalukan disini?" Ino sangat heran akan kehadiran lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Yang ada dipikiran Ino saat ini, sedang apa lelaki yang cukup terkenal didunia bisnis ada kamar rawat Sakura? Apa Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Sakura sangat ngefans, ralat maksudnya sangat mencintai dirinya? Apapun yang ada dipikiran Ino, ia tepis sejauh-jauhnya. Kemungkinan yang membuat Sasuke sampai datang ke kamar rawat Sakura, salah masuk kamar.

"Hanya, ingin melihat keadaan sahabat sekaligus orang yang kucintai." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Hahaha… anda pasti salah masuk kamar." Ino hanya bisa tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penagasan. Terlihat dari raut wajah dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

.

.

**Sakura POV **

Beberapa hari ini, pendengaranku mendapat suara yang sangat familiar di gendang telingaku. Aku sangat mengenali suara ayah, ibu, dan Ino tiap kali mereka datang dan mengajakku bercerita. Tapi suara bass itu, pernah datang dan membekas di memoriku.

Tapi siapa? Ino dan lelaki itu sedang berbicara. Apa pendengaranku salah? Ino bilang tadi, Sasuke? Haa? Jadi yang menjengukku selama ini Sasuke Uchiha?

Kenapa dia tahu aku berada disini, apa yang kuinginkan selama ini tercapai? Apa yang aku inginkan selama ini dikabulkan, Tuhan? Tapi, kenapa dia ada di sini dan datang menjengukku, justru membuatku biasa saja? Tidak ada rasa bangga, takjub dan berbunga-bunga mengisi relung hatiku.

Tapi selama beberapa hari ini dia datang dan menemaniku di kegelapan, aku mendengarkan semua perkataannya. Dia bercerita kepadaku seakan kami sudah lama saling kenal. Seakan dia pernah menjadi bagian masa laluku.

Saat dia tertawa saat itu, memoriku kembali teringat di masa aku masih kecil. Tawanya mengingatkanku kepada sahabatku sejak kecil. Sahabat yang selalu ada disampingku. Entah saat aku sedang senang dan sedih, dia selalu hadir menemaniku.

Sejak aku kecil, aku hanya dekat dengan Ino dan Naruto. Aku sangat ingat seperti apa tawa mereka. Tunggu dulu, aku bilang Ino dan Naruto? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar suara Naruto.

Sebenarnya kemana Naruto? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar suara ceriahnya itu lagi di gendang telingaku? Tapi suara lelaki yang beberapa hari ini datang mengunjungiku terdengar seperti suara Naruto. Hanya saja suara lelaki ini lebih tegas, dan suara cerianya seakan tertahan.

Aku ingin bangun dan ingin meninggalkan kegelapan yang selama ini menematiku. Aku ingin bercerita banyak dengan kedua sahabatku. Ya, Mereka berdua, Ino dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling kukasihi. Dan yang paling tahu tentangku. Aku ingin melihat langsung sosok yang membuatku beberapa hari ini menematiku.

Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa semuanya sudah untuk di gerakkan? Bahkan membuka mataku saja, rasanya sangat berat. Tapi, aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku harus kuat dan harus bisa melawannya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Cukup lama Ino dan Sasuke tidak saling berbicara lagi. Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang Sakura, saat ia mendengar ada suara orang lain yang membelah keheningan sepasang anak muda itu.

Ia dekati ranjang Sakura, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat kedua bola mata yang berwarna _jade _memancarkan warnanya.

"Saku—Sakura… kau sudah…sadar. Aku… akan memanggil—" Ino yang begitu kaget sampai bingung. Alat pemanggil suster yang mengantung disamping tempat tidur Sakura, tidak ia pergunakan. Dia justru akan memanggil perawat secara manual. Tapi, sebelum langkahnya semakin menjauh dari tempat tidur Sakura, Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"A—air."

Ino berbalik dan hendak mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur Sakura, tapi dia keduluan orang lain.

"Minumlah Sakura-chan." Kata Sasuke mendekatkan mulut gelas tersebut ke bibir kering Sakura.

Sementara Sakura, hanya bisa menerima dan meminum air tersebut sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau, baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hmm~ Sia—Siapa… kau… sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura terbata-bata dengan suara yang terdengar belum normal dari suara miliknya yang sebelumnya.

"Aku—"

"Naruto, Kita harus cep—"Lelaki yang beberapa hari yang lalu datang menemani Sasuke ke kamar rawat Sakura, sepertinya menyesali kedatangannya yang sepertinya sangat tidak butuhkan saat ini. "Maksudku Sas…"

"Naruto? Anda tadi memanggilnya Naruto?" Tanya Ino memotong perkataan pria tersebut.

" Kau.. Naruto, 'kan?" Sakura menatap lelaki yang memberikan dia air munum tadi.

"Tadi saya salah memanggil orang." Sangkal pria yang memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi bumi tersebut.

"Tidak apa paman Kakashi. Aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya." Jawab lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan poto-poto yang ada di dinding kamar rawat Sakura. "Ya. Kalian benar." Sambungnya.

"maksudmu apa?" Tanya Ino membabi buta.

"Seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku memang Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto sahabat kalian—itu juga kalau kalian anggap aku sahabat setelah kutinggal ke Amerika."

"Tidak mungkin" Wajah kaget masih senantiasa menemani Ino.

"Dia tidak bohong Ino." Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Saat ini Sakura justru terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Dia terlihat kuat, hanya saja wajahnya yang putih pucat masih terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Saku…ra?"

"Beberapa hari ini, suara dialah yang datang ke gendang telingaku. Dia bercerita tentang masa kecil kita." Jawab Sakura. "Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa kau seperti Sasuke, Naruto? Bahkan kau mengubah namamu juga?"

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan, baik Naruto yang mengubah nama menjadi Sasuke dan pamannya yang bernama Kakashi.

"Aku akan…"

"Tidak paman. Biarkan aku saja yang menjelaskannya." Kakashi mengurutkan keningnya, seakan tidak yakin akan keputusan ponaannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku lebih baik pergi duluan." Ucap Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Sepeninggal Kakashi dari ruangan itu, Naruto berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata "Aku akan menjelaskannya." Untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya diintimidasi.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Lima tahun yang lalu…_

Konohagakure _Airport_

Hari ini, masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bandara Konohagakure masih dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia. Mungkin ada yang baru tiba di Bandar udara yang cukup terkenal di negeri matahari terbit ini atau sebaliknya, akan pergi meninggalkan negeri sakura ini.

Sama halnya dengan keluarga Namikaze. Keberangkatan Naruto dan keluarganya meninggalkan Konohagakure menuju negara _Paman Sam_.

Naruto berserta ayah dan ibunya, sekarang sudah berada di _airport. _

"Ayo sayang. Kita harus segera masuk ke ruang tunggu. Sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat." Seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki surai berwarna merah yang panjang, menyadarkan Naruto dari lumanannya.

"Baik, bu." Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki yang ada di depannya sambil mendorong trolinya.

"Naruto, ayah susah memilih sekolah yang cukup bagus untukmu. Semoga kau cepat berbaur dengan teman-teman barumu nanti disana." Namikaze Minato nama ayah Naruto, memulai permbicaraan. Sejak dikatakan akan pindah ke Negara seberang, Naruto lebih banyak berdiam diri. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, Naruto lebih banyak diam jikalau tidak diajak ngomong.

"Baik ayah." Jawab Naruto alakadarnya

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat menuju Amerika akan segera berangkat dari pengeras suara. Merasa nomor pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah siap, Naruto dan keluarganya bergerak meninggalkan ruang tunggu, menuju burung besi bercat putih yang bertuliskan. _Hawker Siddeley HS-121 Trident 2E_

Sesampainya di pesawat, Naruto masih tetap diam dan lebih memilih tidur. Meski sebenarnya dia hanya pura-pura tidur saja, itu hanya alibi untuk bisa menghindar dari orangtuanya. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Naruto hanya seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, yang orang lain sudah tahu gadis tersebut adalah sahabatnya Sakura Haruno

Hampir 3 jam Naruto, beserta penumpang pesawat tersebut di atas udara. Tiba-tiba cuaca diluar berubah secara derastis. Langit yang tadinya cerah, tiba-tiba menghitam beserta kilat yang mulai menyala. Jika cuaca sudah seperti ini, biasanya pesawat tidak akan melanjutkan perjalanan dan lebih memilih menunda perjalanan.

Ternyata pesawat yang akan membawa Naruto ke Negara Hollywood itu harus tetap berada di udara, karena mereka masih berada di atas laut. Penumpang yang menaiki pesawat yang sama dengan keluarga Namikaze itu mulai panic. Tak terkecuali keluarga Naruto. Tiba-tiba terjadi goncangan yang sangat keras. Ternyata pesawat _Hawker Siddeley HS-121 Trident 2E_ yang mereka tumpangi menabrak sebuah gunung di sebelah tenggara.

Sudah 3 hari Naruto pingsan saat bencana itu datang melanda dirinya. Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya. Saat dia akan menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia langsung ditahan oleh seorang pria yang usianya sudah memasuki umur lebih dari lima puluh tahun.

"Jangan bergerak, nak. Kau baru saja siuman."

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Naruto kepala lelaki tua tersebut sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit Amegakure. Kau mengalami kecelakan dan kami menemukanmu di kaki gunung." Jelas pria itu lagi.

"Ayah dan Ibuku?"

Cukup lama pria yang berdiri di samping Naruto itu diam.

"Sayang sekali, nak. Hanya kau seorang yang selamat dari maut itu. Saat itu kami menemukanmu, kau berada di bawah rangkulan ayah dan Ibu."

"Ja… jadi?" Naruto bertanya terbata-bata saat mendengar semua penjelasan kakek yang ada di sampingnya itu. Bagaimana pun, hati Naruto saat ini sangat hancur. Kini menjadi anak yatim piatu. Air asin mulai terlihat dari sudat matanya dan berlahan-lahan mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

Perih, itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang , Hatinya juga ikut merasakan sakit.

"Namaku Jiraiya, nak. Namamu pasti Naruto." Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan lelaki tua yang bernama Jiraiya itu. Rasa penasaran Naruto terpecahkan saat dia mendengar perkataan kakek yang bernama Jiraiya itu. " Polisi sedang menyelidiki kecelakaan itu dan aku tahu identitasmu dari mereka."

Sepeninggal kakek yang bernama Jiraiya tadi, Naruto hanya bisa memikirkan akan seperti apa nasibnya besok. Sekarang dia berada di Negara lain dan tidak ada sanak saudaranya yang tinggal di Ame.

Ternyata, dugaan Naruto salah. Untuk kedua kalinya, Jiraiya datang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Jiraiya memang hanya hidup sebatang kara. Karena itu dia meminta Naruto menjadi cucunya dan bersama-sama dengannya. Sejak saat itu lah Naruto tinggal bersama Jiraiya dan dia menjadi pengganti perkerjaan Jiraiya di perusahaan anggur miliknya.

Naruto memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan ratusan orang itu, membuat sebagian sisi wajahnya mengerut. Awalnya Naruto tidak berniat untuk mengembalikan bentuk wajahnya seperti semula, tapi gadis berambut pink itu menyadarkannya lewat sketsa gambar yang ada di atas bantalnya miliknya.

Sketsa yang Naruto kutip di halaman sekolahnya, sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpa Sakura.

Dengan bantuan Kakashi—tangan kanan Jiraiya— sketsa gambar itu diserahkan kepada Sai, orang yang bisa mengambar ulang sketsa gambar itu. Dengan bermodalkan ingatan Naruto, gambar itu jadi sesuai dengan keinginan Sakura dulu.

Sejak saat itulah, Naruto meminta identitas yang sebenarnya disembunyikan dan menjadi sosok baru, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau sebodoh ini Naruto?" Tanya Sakura setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya lima tahun yang lalu. "Kenapa kau…" Sakura tidak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya. Berlahan-lahan air mata Sakura sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku seperti ini karena kau, Sakura." Ucap Naruto mengambal tempat duduk di sisi kanan ranjang Sakura sambil meraih tangan kanan Sakura. " Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tidak apa aku menjadi orang lain, asal kau bahagia. _Because… I'm here for you_, Sakura. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi orang yang mencintaimu."

Kini pandangan Sakura dan Naruto berada dalam satu garis lurus. Sakura ingin memastikan perkataan Naruto bukan hanya kata penghiburan saja. Tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari bola mata _onyx_ itu.

Berlahan-lahan, tangan kiri Sakura terangkat dan mengelus wajah Naruto sebelah kiri. Sakura mengelus kelopak sama yang menyembunyikan bola mata sehitam batu _onyx_ itu.

"Dulu, mata ini yang membuatku lebih tenang. Tapi kau mengubahnya hanya karena aku terlalu suka sama karakter bodoh itu." Ucap Sakura yang masih tetap mengelus sisi wajah Naruto. "Dan karena kau, aku menyukai karakter bodoh itu."

Naruto kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan memperhatikan gadis yang ada di depannya itu menunduk. Menunggu perkataan Sakura selanjutnya. "Coba saat itu kau tidak menyuruhku menggambar Sasuke, pasti aku tidak akan keterusan menggambarnya. Lagi, karena kau aku bisa sehebat itu menggambar."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukkan hangat miliknya. Memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura yang gerak protektif. "Maaf 'kan aku, Sakura-chan."

Naruto tidak mengharapkan akan mendapat pelukkan dari Sakura. Tapi ternyata, Sakura membalas pelukkan Naruto. "Jangan berubah karena orang lain Naruto. Karena belum tentu orang lain menyukai perubahan." Bisik Sakura

"Eheemm"

Sakura dan Naruto hampir saja melupakan seseorang yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

"oh, Ino. Aku pikir kau sudah pergi." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Iya. Aku masih DISINI dan melihat semuanya." Jawab Ino jengkel. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba membuat gadis yang dia tanya bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Tadi Naruto, sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu. Jawabmu apa?" Tanya ino menggoda Sakura.

"Aku… aku juga men-mencintai Naruto." Jawab Sakura malu-malu. " Ino, jangan membuatku malu." Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bukan, karena wajahnya Sasuke, 'kan?"

Bukan hanya Ino, Naruto juga ingin tahu kenapa Sakura mau membalas perasaannya. Mendengar perkataan Ino, membuat Sakura kanget. karena tidak ada dalam pikiran, ia menerima Naruto karena wajahnya sekarang seperti Sasuke, tapi " Karena… Naruto lah, yang membangunkan _sleeping bauty_ dari tidur panjangnya" kata Sakura dengan santai.

Sementara Ino dan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Sakura, kau menyebalkan." Dan kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari kamar rawat Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**N/a** : _Apa sequelnya masih membuat kalian kecewa seperti fict sebelumnya? Masalah pair, aku juga bingung ini NaruSaku atau SasuSaku. ==V tapi aku harap readers setuju fict ini pairnya NaruSaku. #maksa Anggap aja sebelah tenggara Amerika itu Amegakure ya XD _

_Soal sifat Naruto, Aku lebih suka sifatnya yang serius. Itu membuat Naruto jauh lebih keren dan berkharisma. :D _

_Maaf membuat readers kecewa dengan fict sebelumnya. Tapi aku senang membaca ripiu yang kalian beri untukku. Aku bacanya hanya bisa senyum, ngakak, dan membuat aku semangat untuk menyelesaikan sequelnya. :D Kenapa demikian? Karena aku telah berhasil menjadi author yang baik, membuat readers emosi, marah, penasaran, akan fictku. :D #dor Karena itu, aku sangat berterima kasih yang uda mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu. #BigHug _

_Masalah covernya, Aku pikir readers uda tahu maksudnya. :D Itu saat Naruto genin, deketin Sakura dengan wujud Sasuke. :D Jadi, sama khan kayak fict ini. XD #dilemparBatako_

_Aku memang SasuSaku lovers, tapi aku juga menyukai NaruSaku ko. Walau lebih dominan ke SasuSaku sih. Piiissss :DV Dan lagi, Walau ane SSL, gak berarti gak boleh buat fict NS khan. :p _

_Aku pikir itu aja deh. :D Kalau ada yang mau protes, kita cerita di PM aja deh. :D Keluarin unek-unek di PM aja ya minna. *kayak Uya Kuya aja* _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Special Thanks**_

_ **, Mchsyafii, **__Namikaze achiles__**, Naru-kun93, **__Samsulae29__**, Yamigakure no Ryukage, **__**, cacaaouw, **__Uzumaki Satoshi__**, Ritchan Alkiora, **__Andypraze__**, EL' Namikaze, **__MysteriOues Girl__**, Dewa perang, **__Meika NaruSaku__**, Hoshimiya Yuki.**_

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict abal saya. Terlebih buat yang ripiu dan meng-favorite/Follow fict abal saya:D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Biiancast Rodith**

**[03182014]**


End file.
